


Shine upon Me

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, fanboy Aiba, idol Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: He just wanted to light him up so he’ll shine brighter than any other day…





	Shine upon Me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired mostly by the dorama Watashi ga renai dekinai riyuu

“Otsukare!”  
“Otsukare sama deshita, shachou!” Aiba chirped smiling brightly like always as he looked up at his slightly older boss.  
“How many more times should I ask you to stop calling me _‘shachou’_? It sounds like I’m some pervert old man like those who have those idol companies…” the other grumbled with teasingly sparkling eyes.  
“But you _are _my boss, Sakurai shachou!” Aiba insisted. “And you are perverted…” he added shooting a glance to his co-worker and best friend, Nino, who was well-known about being their boss’ lover.  
“You should’ve not drag Kazu into this…” Sho said warning. “I was about to praise your work today but since you seem to have enough energy to talk back to me… Hey, guys! Aiba-chan here volunteered to pack up alone so everyone can go home and rest. Se you tomorrow at the office!” the boss shouted.  
“Yay!” the happy cheers came from the other three workers.  
“That was mean, shachou…” Aiba pouted adorably.  
“I’m sure you brought it upon yourself, Aibaka!” Nino said as he clung onto Sho’s arm. “Can we go home, then?” he turned to his lover.  
“The other meanie…” Aiba mumbled and pouted some more.  
Sho chuckled at the scene in front of him.  
“Sure thing, babe” he hugged the shorter guy to his side adoring. “See you tomorrow, Aiba-chan!” he nodded to him before they left.  
“Yeah, sure…” Aiba waved goodbye to the couple before turned back to packing the dazzle lamps into the boxes then putting them into the company van.  
He was working to the small lighting company which was established by his university senpai who was accidentally the boyfriend of his best friend. They always had just small jobs like the department store event they just finished now or indie bands’ performances and such. They managed to get bigger stuff if they were collaborating with other companies but still that was rare… But Aiba didn’t mind what or where they were doing their job cause he just loved it and also the people he was working with…

“Ohayou gozaimasu!” Aiba shouted cheerfully as he entered _Shining light_’s office the next day.  
“Volume down!” Nino grumbled with his head on his desk not bothered to greet his friend properly (not that Aiba hasn’t used to this…)  
A cheeky grin appeared on the tall man’s face. He leant down to Nino’s ear.  
“Rough night?” he asked teasing.  
Nino just groaned as an answer and Aiba decoded it as a _‘yes’_ and grinned even wider.  
“Where is shachou?” he asked then.  
“He was on the phone for the longest time then run off to somewhere bubbling about some kind of _huge job_’s meeting…” Nino said with closed eyes.  
“Souka…” Aiba nodded and dropped himself onto his chair…  
Soon after their co-workers arrived Sho himself returned too with beaming face.  
“Guys! Good news! We got our next job, probably the hugest collaboration we took part in so far… We’ll work with _Lighting Works_ on Matsumoto Jun’s Dome Concert next month!” Sho announced.  
For a minute there was silence in the office before everybody started cheering loudly. And Aiba was the loudest out of them.  
“One more thing” Sho continued when they finished screaming. “They asked Aiba-chan to be chief on our part. Omedetou, Aiba-chan! Since we all know he’s your idol, work hard, nee?” Sho said smiling.  
“What? Me?” Aiba asked back with wide eyes. “You’re not joking?”  
“It’s not something I’d joke about” Sho said seriously. “We’ll going on a meeting tomorrow to talk about the plans”  
“Hai!” Aiba nodded with a delighted smile on his face.  
“Don’t you dare shame us!” Nino said warning but grinning and patted Aiba’s back.  
“Hai!” Aiba said and smiled even wider if that was possible…

A few days (and a bunch of meetings) later Aiba had to admit he was way too anxious about this job and it resulted that Lighting Works took all the credit for the whole plan for the show.  
“Jya, I’m off to the meeting” Aiba said grinning to hide his ashamed feelings.  
“Itterasshai, senpai!” Koyama waved to him smiling as he stepped out. “Ganbatte!” Aiba heard him saying as the door closed behind him.  
He bit his lips and tightened his grip on his folder. Today, he’ll definitely show his own plans to them!  
“Bad news” Fujii said immediately as she entered the meeting room.  
She was the chief from _Lighting Works_’ side and also the contact to Matsumoto’s staff.  
“What is it?”  
Everyone in the room looked up at this.  
“Matsumoto-san disliked our plan completely. We have to re-do everything and it’s only one day all we have…” Fujii said.  
Confused murmurs filled the room at this news. They won’t make it in time!  
“One more thing!” Fujii raised her voice to be heard over the noise. “He’s here personally to supervise…” she finished before went to open the door and none other than Matsumoto Jun himself strolled in.  
“Yoroshiku” he nodded to the before sat down.  
Silence was heavy in the room as nobody knew what to do now. Aiba watched his idol in awe for a minute before took a deep breath and raised his hand.  
“Ano…!” he spoke up. “I… have some plans… if you’d like to… see it…” he said slightly blushed.  
“Sure thing. Go ahead, Aiba-chan!” Fujii said after glancing at Jun who nodded approving and she smiled at Aiba nicely.  
“Hai!” Aiba nodded and walked to the board at the front. “So, I thought about…”  
During his whole presentation he felt a pair of dark eyes watching, studying him thoughtfully…

“I can’t believe he actually chose your plan personally!” Nino said slightly bratty but it was way too obvious that he was proud of his best friend.  
“Don’t say that, Kazu! It sounds like Aiba-chan can’t find out a good plan…” Sho scolded his boyfriend out of formality before turned to their guest. “Congrats, Aiba-chan! I was sure that you’ll make us all proud! Kampai!”  
“Arigatou, shachou!” Aiba grinned at him putting down his beer glass.  
Sho just rolled his eyes. After all he should just give up hoping Aiba will stop calling him _‘shachou’_ one day.  
“Anyway, let’s do our best from tomorrow too” he said.  
“Or rather let’s hope he doesn’t change his mind and come to dislike Aiba’s plan…” Nino commented.  
“Nino-chan!” Aiba cried out protesting.  
“What? He’s an idol, they always change their mind faster than you blink. It can happen” he said shrugging.  
“But he’s not like that!” Aiba kept protesting feeling it’s his duty to protect his idol’s reputation.  
“You can’t know that” Nino obviously didn’t want to finish the conversation, let alone letting Aiba win.  
“But I…” Aiba started protesting again.  
“Okay, okay, boys, that’s enough! Let’s eat before it cools completely. You’ll have all the time you want for fighting later, but tomorrow we’ll have a hard day and like that we’ll need our energy, okay?” Sho cut in their friendly fight.  
“Ha~i!” Aiba said obediently.  
“Hai, mom!” Nino said too and picked up his abandoned chopsticks…

Just as Sho said the following days were really hard on all of them. To the workers of _Shining Light_ it was the first time to work at such a huge place like the Dome. Of course it was the hardest on Aiba. Even his plan was good it needed some changes to fit perfectly to the exact place.  
Then finally the last day before the show arrived.  
Aiba watched fascinated the concert practice on the stage. He knew his idol was a perfectionist but seeing that he started anew at every unnoticeable mistake till every song and choreography was perfect was something really new and admirable to him.  
“Okay, that was good, Matsumoto-san” the concert director said. “Take a break then we make one more try in the afternoon”  
“Alright. Otsukare” Jun nodded while took the offered towel and water bottle from a staff member before left the stage.  
_“Aiba-chan! Aiba-chan! Something went wrong with the back lights!”_ a staff member’s impatient voice on the walkie-talkie woke Aiba from his thoughts.  
“Hai! I’m on the way now!” he answered and turned away from the stage.  
“Hey, Aiba-chan!” Nino grabbed him on the corridor. “You know, you’re one lucky bastard!” he grinned at him.  
“What?” Aiba looked at him confused without stopping.  
“Not so many fans can tell they have a free ticket and a special backstage pass to Matsumoto Jun’s Dome concert!” he joked tugging on his friend’s staff pass.  
“Don’t say stupid things, Nino-chan! I’m working here, just as you should too!” Aiba said but blushed slightly.  
Nino just shrugged at this.  
“Anyway, did you talk to him already?” he asked as if Aiba said nothing.  
“Talk to whom already?” Aiba asked back but stopped this time and looked at his friend wishing Nino to speak clearly finally.  
“But, Matsumoto Jun, of course! Who else?” the shorter guy rolled his eyes.  
“No, I didn’t, of course! Why would I? And about what should I talk to him?” Aiba shook his head with innocent eyes.  
“That you jack off his picture every night, what else?” Nino said with an evil smirk appearing on his lips.  
“Nino-chan!” Aiba squealed and his cheeks turned crimson immediately.  
“What? Everybody knows you do it…” Nino said not every trying to seem guilty.  
“But I do not” Aiba tried to protest weakly.  
“Say whatever you want, even if you deny it the truth is the truth…” Nino pretended to be wise.  
“Even if…” Aiba started but changed his mind quickly. “Whatever, I have to go and _do my job!_ See ya’!”  
With this the tall man turned on his heel and strolled away quickly with still burning cheeks…

That night Aiba stayed back after everyone else left to check everything one more time. After all it was his very first job as chief and it was his plan so he wanted everything to be perfect. _‘It’s **his **concert so everything **has to** be perfect!’_ he thought determined and nodded to his inner thoughts.  
“So, I heard you’re my fan…”  
The voice behind his back startled Aiba making him jump scared before turning toward the owner of the voice.  
“Matsumoto-san!” he gasped.  
“So, are you my fan?” Jun asked again then stepped aside from the door frame and got closer to the lighting worker.  
“Eh… eto… I… am…” he mumbled blushing suddenly turning shy around his idol.  
“What? I couldn’t hear you clear, Aiba_-chan_… That’s what everyone calls you, right?” the idol asked with an almost predatory smirk on his lips while he cornered the other man.  
“Ehm… yeah… they do…” Aiba stuttered and the blush on his cheeks deepened.  
The idol chuckled softly and raising his hand his long fingers run down on Aiba’s reddened cheeks.  
“I like you… You’re pretty…” he breathed out before his lips captured Aiba’s boldly.  
Aiba moaned into the kiss unintentionally. His mind shut down and his only thought that remained how perfectly their lips fitted…  
Jun’s lips slowly moved from Aiba’s lips toward his cheeks and down his neck.  
“Damn! You’re not just pretty… but taste _sinfully _sweet…” Jun whispered onto Aiba’s lips before devoured them once more.  
This time Aiba noticed something which made him turn his head away to tear his lips from Jun’s.  
“Ma…atsumo…tho…san… Are… you… drunk…?” he panted stealing a glance at the idol.  
“What if I am?” un tried to avoid answering but it just made it more obvious to Aiba that Jun was at least tipsy if not drunk already. The idol made another attempt to catch Aiba’s lips.  
“Mmpf… Matsumoto-san!” Aiba tried – he really did! – to sound angry. “Stop!”  
Aiba managed to push the idol away a little.  
“Matsumoto-san! You should go back to the hotel to rest!” he tried his best to sound reasonable and hoped it’ll effect Jun too.  
“Okay, I’ll go…” he started.  
“Yokatta…” Aiba breathed out barely audible.  
“But I have one condition!” the idol finished.  
“A condition?” Aiba’s eyes widened. “What… what would that… be?” he asked unsure.  
“You come with me too” Jun said matter-of-factly making it obvious that it wasn’t really a condition cause Aiba simply has no choice and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aiba’s pants – dangerously close to his crotch.  
“What?” Aiba squealed at this.  
“I thought I can help you tonight… you know, with that jacking off…” Jun said with a smirk.  
“What?” Aiba choked out this time shocked but then it hit him. “You heard it… what Nino-chan said…” he whispered mortified.  
Jun just chuckled at this but said nothing just dragged out the stunned man no stopping before they reached his hotel room…

As dawn came Aiba sneaked out of Jun’s room (and bed) and went back straight to the Dome to finish the last checking of the equipment what he couldn’t do yesterday thanks to Jun himself. During his work he found himself blushing madly whenever the memories from the last night flew back to him.  
“Hey, Aiba-chan! You’re early!” Sho greeted him when he arrived with Nino in the early afternoon hours. “Feeling nervous?” his boss asked with a gentle smile.  
“Yeah… kinda…” Aiba chuckled nervously.  
“Don’t worry we used to cover up for you mistakes so no need to be nervous!” Nino said brattily as he sat down and started playing on his DS.  
“Kazu! Don’t be mean to Aiba-chan! Apologize!” Sho ordered and it was hard to decide that he mean it as a boss or boyfriend.  
“Sorry” Nino said mechanically but didn’t sound like that at all.  
“It’s okay, shachou” Aiba said with a soft smile.  
He knew Nino long enough so he knew that it was his way to tell to do his best cause he’s cheering for him.  
“Anyway… I go, check on everything once more…” Aiba said standing up.  
Nino looked up at his friend now and raised a brow slightly surprised.  
“Oi, Aiba-chan! Are you… limping?” he asked with a forming smirk on his thin lips.  
“What?” Aiba squealed blushing suddenly. He should’ve known Nino will notice! “I… just… sprained my ankle… a little…” he lied.  
“Is that so…?” Nino said obviously not believing him but so did Sho.  
“Really? Did you go to see a doctor? Shouldn’t you rest then? Sit down and Kazu’ll go checking on the things…” he said worried like a mother hen.  
“No! No need for that! I’m okay. Already put on a bandage so it’s okay now…” he said hurriedly.  
He hated to lie to Sho since he was sincerely worried but he really didn’t want anyone to bug him about this whole limping-thing…  
“I’m off now…” he said and left quickly trying to limp as less as possible still he could hear Nino’s chuckling...

“Ano, Aiba-chan! Matsumoto-san wants to see you…” a staff member approached the young chief.  
“Okay, I’m going there now…” Aiba said though he couldn’t really tell he was happy about it.  
_“Fifteen minutes till start!”_ he heard from the speaker.  
“At least it can’t last long…” he mumbled.  
“Matsumoto-san? Aiba desu…” he said before opened the dressing room’s door. “You called for me…”  
“I did” the idol said nodding.  
Jun sat in front of the vanity mirror putting on accessories for the show but now he looked up at Aiba through the mirror.  
“You heard the saying that_ ‘a drunken man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts’_…?” he asked calmly.  
Aiba was surprised a bit at this question but then nodded slowly. Jun turned his chair to face Aiba then stood up.  
“Since you’re my fan, I’m sure you know my so called reputation… They’re sure I’m selling better if the fans think I’m a playboy… but it’s fake. I’m NOT wandering around fucking every living thing!” the idol said upset.  
Aiba was taken aback at this and had no idea what should he say at this kind of confession o he thought it’s better for now to keep silent.  
“I meant what I said” Jun said on a serious tone. “I like you, Masaki. And it might not start the best way but it’d make me happy if you’d give me a chance…”  
Aiba’s eyes widened at this and his heart surely skipped several beats when Jun said his first name…  
“_You _want _me _to give you a chance?” he asked completely shocked. “But… but… I’m just… a temporary staff member… a lighting worker…” Aiba shook his head fearing to believe what was just happening turning out to be a dream.  
“Five minutes, Matsumoto-san! Please, stand by!” a staff member called from the other side of the door.  
“Hai!” Jun called back but his dark eyes never left Aiba’s innocent one.  
“You… you really mean it…” Aiba breathed out.  
“I do. But I’m not planning to force you into anything you don’t want yourself too…” the idol said then turned to the door when Aiba didn’t answer.  
“I…!” Aiba exclaimed suddenly stopping Jun who turned back to him now. “I… want it…” he muttered suddenly turning shy and blushing madly as he looked at the idol.  
Jun smiled hearing this and Aiba thought it was his most beautiful smile.  
“Two minutes!” the staff member outside shouted again.  
Jun frowned at this.  
“I guess I have to go now…” he said and reached for the door knob but then as if he changed his mind he stepped to Aiba and pulled him into a deep kiss. “_Now_… I can go…” he whispered panting slightly and smiled at the other man.  
“Ganbatte, Jun…” Aiba breathed out flushed and smiled shyly at Jun before he left.  
Just as the idol left Aiba’s walkie-talkie cracked.  
_“Aibaka, where the fuck you are? The show begins in a minute!”_ Nino’s harsh voice sounded though the small speaker.  
“Ah! I’m on my way!” he shouted back panicked cause he completely forgot about his job.

In the end, it was the best show throughout the whole tour cause both Jun and Aiba shined brighter than any of the dazzle lamps in the Dome. Cause they were in love…


End file.
